The Awards gone Saiyan
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: This is my quaky try at an awards ceremony. Please R&R!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

The stage of the auditorium was set with two chairs, one just beyond the other. The people walked in and took their seats. Some were quiet, some were chatter loud enough to wake the dead.

They were all different looking, from different backgrounds were all there for one reason. They had no choice in coming. Some walked grudgingly through the doors and plopped down grumpily some sneered as they passed each other.

"Worthless monkeys" Frieza murmured as he and his father and brother walked toward some seats. He plopped down in the seat closest to the aisle.

Smack

Suddenly his head was slammed hard into the chair in front of him.

"Oh sorry about that, Lizard" Vegeta growled.

With a cold smirk he headed up the steps and sat in one of the stage chairs. His blue-haired goddess came through the curtains and sat down in the other chair.

"Hello" she called.

A few murmured a half-hearted response as they sat and watched.

"Vegeta who the heck is she?" a females voice came from the front of the auditorium.

"I explain in a minute" Vegeta called.

When everyone was finally in a seat, Vegeta got slowly to his feet and watched them.

"For those of you who are hearing impaired, I have to wear this microphone…for those of you who have normal hearing, please bear with me, and sorry if it squeaks, I haven't gotten it figured out yet."

Frieza snorted and snarled something evilly.

"Like you can figure out anything."

Smack

Again his head smacked the chair in front of him.

"Sorry about that" Trunks said sitting behind him. "I had to stretch."

Frieza jerked his head around and went quiet when he saw Trunks.

"Right then" Vegeta said smirking at his son. "I am Vegeta and this is my mate Bulma."

He quickly covered his ears a woman screeched.

"WHAT!" his mother yelled.

"This is an awards show that Warrior decided was a good idea so let's get this over with. I have a much more fun way to spend this time." His dark eyes glinted as he sat back down.

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? Do you have any ideas for the awards? Please help I know like for of them and I need some more. Thanks.


	2. 1st commercial

Chapter 1: 1st commercial

AN: This is supposed to a commercial. The others will probably be better. This is a phone commercial. It starts mid-way through.

Disclaimer: I won nothing. R&R

18 stood staring darkly at the two "customers".

"You're joking right" she sneered.

Warrior nods viscously and watches to see if she has to give 18 a black dress

18 snarls as she turned back toward the two.

"And now couples talk free."

"Free?" Yamcha asks as he turned his away from Bulma.

18 nods her head.

"Do you have to be married?"

Shake.

"Live together?"

Shake.

"Know each other?"

Sh-. 18 gave Yamcha a cold look.

"That would help" she said.

Smack.

Bulma smacks Yamcha upside the back of the head.

"Okay, the commercial is over" Vegeta says.

He walks up on stage dripping water with nothing but a towel to cover his lower section. (Ooooooooooooooooo). He grabs the back of Yamcha's clothes and drags him backstage.

Ear-splitting female scream and sound of soft head meeting hard fist.

AN: That is the end of this commercial. Please stay tuned for the next episode of the awards ceremony.


	3. Best Attack

AN: Well this is the beginning of the Awards ceremony. This is the second to last chapter I can type without feedback. I'll explain later. Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Author's movements) 'Thoughts'

Vegeta comes back onstage fully dressed with blood-stained gloves. "Right then." With that statement, he walked over and sat back down in his chair. He pulled out a piece of paper, and quickly read it. Slowly he turned and glared at Warrior.

(Scrunches down and eyes the prince.)

'You are joking' he thought to her.

(Shakes head silently.)

"Our first award will be for Best Attack." He said. Some of the warriors snickered quietly. Vegeta growled instantly, and looked around at the warriors and slowly he began to smirk.

Frieza was standing by his chair struggling to free himself of a wiggling mass of blue. Brulla wrapped both her little arms around the crazed changlings throat and wrapped her little legs half-way around his waist.

"Get off me." Frieza yelped.

"Ride." Brulla cried.

Vegeta chuckled darkly as he walked off the stage toward them. "Wrong choice of wording, princess."

Gently he pulled his daughter off of his former master.

"We don't want him to do that to you."

Frieza growled and glanced sideways at his family.

"What?" Vegeta asked coldly over his shoulder. "Don't you do that to little girls? Or just boys who you feel like pissing off?"

Frieza opened his mouth to answer but Coolar grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him down.

"Leave him alone" he said. "He is friends with the writer remember.

"So" Frieza hissed back.

"I've met Warrior from beyond. If you make her mad she will mess you up."

(Nods head.)

"Bull." Frieza murmured.

(Narrows eyes angrily and starts typing.)

Future Trunks' fist raised as if he had lost all control of his body. His fist swung hard to slam hard into Frieza's head.

Frieza flew over the three rows of chairs and smashed head-first into the stage. Blood dripped from his nose as he lay there unconscious. Some people winced in sympathy but only one warrior moved. He rose to his feet and silently walked down the aisle toward the fallen warrior.

"Raditz?" Vegeta asked. Surprise filled his black eyes as he watched his closest friend walk forward.

"Are you crazy?" Vegeta demanded.

"I'm a doctor first. I have to help him." Raditz stood there his black hair spiking down to his knees. His black eyes watched Frieza with concern. He knelt down, stretching his old pair of black jeans. His bare chest showed the scars of the abuse of his past.

(Wriggles eyebrows at Queen Freaky. "What say you?")

Vegeta raises one eyebrow slowly but chooses to ignore the crazed writer in favor of watching Raditz. Raditz gently flipped Frieza over to his back and patted his cheek several times. Frieza groaned softly as his eyes slowly opened. Raditz calmly waved his tail back and forth in front of his face.

"Ack! Monkeys!" Raditz continued to wave his tail in the warrior's face as he glances over him for bruises.

"Why are you afraid of monkeys?" he asked.

("Yes, Raditz is a doctor in this story but only one of physical pain."')

"Coolar" Frieza whispered, his body tensed in fear. "He placed monkeys in my bedroom and they attacked me."

Raditz chuckled as he began to examine Frieza's head wound. "Something similar happened to me. I was twelve and didn't want to wake up. So my father let my three younger siblings come attack me. Well, at that time I was very over active and my little sister-father's oldest daughter has teased me ever since. That's why she stole my shirt. Now, get up. We are making Vegeta mad."

Raditz grabbed Frieza by the arms and pulled him along. He dumped into a chair beside Coolar and nudged Trunks so he could sit behind Frieza. Just in case.

"Right then."' Vegeta said. "First nominee is, Kakarot's Kamehameha Wave."

Image of Goku surrounded by a red light pulling back. "Kamehameha!" He release the attack down on Vegeta.

"Second, Krillen's Destructo Disk."

Image of Krillen standing with one hand raised high. A bright light spun rapidly, right before he released the attack toward the unsuspecting Nappa.

"Third, Frieza's Death Ball."

Image of Frieza standing in space with a ball of light on one fingertip, it grew until it was huge way above his head then he threw it at a group of warriors and Vegetasei.

Fourth, Gohan's Kamehameha."

Image of Chibi Gohan with ball of white light around him. He blasted the attack downward.

"Right. Now you the reviewers must vote" Vegeta said. He walked back to where his mate sat and sat down in his chair, his eyes on his blue-haired goddess.

AN: That is the end of this chapter. I can only do a commercial now but I need you to review and vote or I can't even write the next chapter.


	4. 2nd commercial

Awards gone Saiyan Chapter 3: 2nd Commercial

AN: Thank you for those who reviewed and for those who just read thank you for reading. This is a commercial is not on T.V. I don't often watch T.V. Watches in surprise as T.V. junkies fall over and have heart-attacks Right…on with the commercial. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ubb sat silently in a chair sat in the middle of a room. Slowly he moved his head from side to side and eyed Trunks and Goten who were sitting at a table. Trunks lifted his head and watched Ubb calmly. Ubb quickly jerked his head away from them.

"Ubb was watching us, Goten" Trunks said calmly.

Ubb shivered. He knew they were going torment him. He jerked up his arm to scratch his nose and whimpered as the chains cut his wrist. Chains encircled his body and a gag covered his mouth. Goten glanced over his shoulder.

"That's fine. We have enough torturers for him."

They rose to their feet as one and walked toward him. When they were within reach of him, Vegeta came in.

"Commercials over" he said.

"Thank you Dende" Ubb cried.

Trunks and Goten just grumbled.

AN: Well, what do you think? Please R&R and don't forget to vote! (Read the last chapter to understand. 10 votes in all ya'll)


	5. Best Attack results

Chapter 4: The Best Attack results

AN: Sorry for the mix-up, Ubb is actually spelled Uub. Thank-you for the reviews! Merci! Sorry really board. (Author movements) 'Thoughts'

Vegeta walked up to the stage and eyed Raditz who was gently stroking Frieza's horned head to keep him calm.

"Rad" Vegeta said. "I thought you didn't believe in retaliation."

Raditz lifted his head and gave a slight smirk as he watched Vegeta.

'Well, I can't hurt him but I can mess up his reputation pretty badly.'

Vegeta smirked then walked to his seat and glanced toward his wife's seat, wondering why it was pulled away farther from his and who kept doing so. He looked up suddenly and watched Bulma walk down the aisle with their six-year-old daughter.

"Daddy" Brulla cried out upon seeing her father.

Vegeta smiled and hopped up to take his daughter in his arms. Gently he carried her toward the stage. Frieza shot out his tail trying to trip the prince and princess pair, but years of experience made Vegeta agile so he easily dodged him and sat down in his chair. He clapped her little hands together and sang her a Saiyan lullaby. Brulla placed her soft head against her father's hard shoulder and began to fall asleep. Vegeta gently stroked her blue hair and watched his mate calmly. Bulma walked up and took Brulla in her arms and sat down in her seat.

Vegeta's dark eyes watched the two for the longest of moments before he got slowly to his feet and quietly wandered backstage. Soft mummers ran through the audience as his disappeared behind the curtain. They heard soft voices before he came back in with a yellow envelope. His dark brown tail swung slowly back and forth. Calmly he placed the envelope upon the podium that was set between the two chairs.

"Brolly, you want to read the results?" he asked into the microphone.

Brolly rose slowly to his feet and began walking toward the stage from behind Raditz. Brolly's powerful muscles twitched slightly as he walked forward. His blue-green eyes focused on Vegeta as there was some scattered applause. He reached up and quietly ran his fingers through his golden hair which spiked in every direction. His golden tail tightened its grip about his stomach as Vegeta watched calmly.

"What is the award for?" Brolly whispered when he stood beside Vegeta.

"Best Attack" Vegeta responded before sitting down.

"Okay" Brolly said as he stepped up to the microphone.

"The award for best attack goes to…."

He opened the envelope and glanced at it. A dark frown crossed his lips and he glared sideways at Warrior.

(Ducks down in terror).

"You're joking. Why did he win?"

("People voted").

Brolly glared darkly out at the readers for a moment before he looked down at the paper.

"The winner is Kakarot."

"What!" Vegeta yelped jumping to his feet to see for himself. "Dang, I knew I should have put in more votes for Gohan."

Brolly nodded in agreement then walked off stage as Goku scrambled up the steps. Vegeta pulled a golden trophy out from behind his chair that showed two lions reared in battle. He handed it to Goku and tried to shove him off stage. Goku swerved without thinking and punched him hard and Vegeta punched back. Bulma groaned as she walked forward carrying a crying Brulla. Vegeta instantly placed his gloved fist to his bleeding nose to stop the flow as he watched as Goku licked the blood away from his own busted bottom lip.

"Thanks guys" he called as he jumped down

Okay, it is time for a commercial. Well, what say you? Please R&R.


	6. 3rd commercial

Chapter 5: 3rd Commercial

Uub was once again tied to a chair with his legs strapped to the chair legs with leather straps. His arms were tied down with old bits of cloth. An old black sock had been shoved deeply into his mouth.

"Where did it go?!" Trunks and Goten screeched as they threw things in every direction. "Where is the paper?"

"I bet Uub took it" Trunks growled turning toward Uub.

"Yeah" Goten agreed darkly. "First he took my dad, then he took Pan, and now he has taken the list of tortures."

Uub gave them a weird look as he violently shook his dark head.

"Um mmmm mmm mm" he managed around the sock.

"Maybe we should get a dirty sock instead" Trunks said.

Uub gave them a disgusted took and pulled his head away from them. His black eyes lit upon seeing Vegeta.

"Commercial is over" he said holding a piece of paper in one hand.

"There is the page" Goten said with the famous Son-grin.

"Thanks for finding it wherever Uub had hid it" Trunks added as he took the paper and ran off.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and released Uub from the chair.

Well what do you think? Should I keep stalling them? A mini-story within a story. R&R. For those of you who are wondering, the commercials are just here to serve as reading (and laughing) material in the mandatory spaces between the award and voting period. Thanks.


	7. The Best Deceiving

Chapter 6: The Best Deceiving

Vegeta came walking down the aisle way washing his long brown tail clear of some weird green fluid.

"I hate Nican babies" he murmured as he walked.

Raditz glanced sideways at his friend with a sadistic smile. Then he turned back to Frieza with an innocent look of caring. He handed Frieza a goblet full of thin purple liquid to Frieza. Frieza accepted the goblet without hesitation and drained the cup. He sat there for a long moment and his eyes widened slightly then he fell backward against his chair with a soft thump as he fell fast asleep.

Coolar glanced sideways at his younger brother as the smaller lizard slept and then he turned toward Raditz. Raditz tensed slightly watching the tall Icejin as Coolar looked from Frieza to Raditz and back again.

"Want to play for him?"

Raditz relaxed slightly as he glanced down at the sleeping Icejin who had once made his life a living Hell. The sadistic smile had returned to his lips before he answered. "What am I going to do with him?"

"Sell him to the Amazon warriors?"

Raditz paused for a moment considering Coolar's suggestion. The Amazons probably wouldn't want the little freak anywhere near them. So he shook his head and made up an excuse. "Nah, I can't do that. The Amazons are still mad at me. I killed one of their daughters; you just don't do that to an Amazon."

Coolar smirked slightly as he looked down at his little brother. "You can still sell them though, or keep him for a toy. Ow!"

Coolar suddenly flinched down and rubbed the back of his head before glaring over his shoulder where King Cold had the same glare.

"Make sure his is entirely asleep before you start making plans with him. He is still stronger than little Raditz there, friends or not with the writer. We do not need another war right now Coolar."

All three turned around as they heard soft laughter behind them.

"King Cold" King Vegeta scolded teasingly as he sat down behind the group of four. "You are talking about letting one of your sons sell your other son. Well actually losing your son in a game of some sort."

Coolar turned around and glared at the older Saiyan King. "Isn't that pretty much the same thing you did with little Vegeta?"

King Vegeta's face paled considerably but his eyes darkened in rage as he snapped back. "I was forced to give up my son for the sake of my race. It is-."

"The same thing" Vegeta said as he stepped toward the chairs. He walked past a few empty seats and gently checked Frieza's eyes. "Out cold" he said as he let Frieza's eyelid drop back down. Vegeta gave a sleepy yawn and walked back on stage eyeing Bulma's chair suspiciously. He walked over and drug the chair back over to the side of the stage where his chair stood and sat down with ease and elegance.

Raditz and Coolar pulled out their cards and started playing. Raditz carefully passed out the cards smirking slightly at Coolar. "Best seven out of twelve right?"

Coolar smirked back as he nodded and picked up his cards. Carefully he fixed the cards so that the matches were together. "Got an eight?"

"Nah" Raditz said. "Go fish."

Coolar frowned slightly and drew a card from the deck that sat on Frieza's chest. Vegeta smiled slightly as he watched the two but his interest was suddenly snared by his beautiful mate. Bulma wore a long, black velvet evening gown and her soft blue hair lay in curls across her shoulders. Light blush colored her cheeks and her lips were slightly redder than normal. She walked down the aisle in a proud, regal way and took the hand Vegeta offered her to help her get up. She walked up to the microphone and gave her best smile.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Prince Vegeta and I must regrettably leave for right now. However Chi-Chi is going to read the nominees for tonight's award."

There was scattered applause from around the auditorium that stopped in awe and surprise when Chi-Chi walked forward from backstage. Her normal bun was gone; instead her jet-black hair was piled on her head in curls with just a slight blush to darken her cheeks and a light pink lipstick upon her smiling mouth. Her long dress was deep midnight blue and moved silkily with her movements.

Chi-Chi moved nervously and hugged her best friend. "Have fun."

"Same to you."

Bulma drew back and smiled slightly as she grabbed Vegeta's arm and the two left the stage by going back stage. Chi-Chi watched them for a long moment before she took a deep breath and smiled slightly as she stepped up to the microphone.

"Good evening" she said calmly.

There was a general mummer of greeting from the huge crowd before her. Chi-Chi stared out at them and started talking, repeating everything that had happened over the last few awards. The crowd paid slight attention to her words but one among the crowd was staring in awe at the beautiful woman who stood on the stage. He leaned forward and silently stared with a slight smile on his face.

"Do you know how creepy that looks Brolly" a soft voice asked. "You're smiling."

It took all the willpower Brolly had not to jump as he calmly leaned back and silently glared over at his best friend. Trules had the same shape, build, even the same spiked out hair-cut as Kakarot but the eyes held darkness that only came from years of bloodshed and pain. Brolly leaned close to his friend and whispered for only Turles' ears.

"How about we steal away Kakarot's pretty woman?"

For a long second Turles didn't answer as he leaned away. Brolly looked nervous as he leaned away. Then Turles focused his eyes on Brolly's and whispered, "Just when you want to do it?"

Brolly's face broke into a grin and he leaned forward to conspire with his friend. As the two planned their kidnapping, the object of their plans took up the paper for the nominations and read out loud.

"And the nominees for the best deceiving are; Ginyu…"

The huge screen behind Chi-Chi flickered to life and showed Captain Ginyu cheering loudly for Frieza in Bulma's body surrounded by confused looking Z-warriors.

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow as the watched the scream and struggled to keep from laughing. A second scene shows Captain Ginyu in Goku's body beating up a very young Gohan.

"Bastard" Chi-Chi growled. "Right then moving on, Bulma…"

The screen changes to reveal Bulma swimming in her thick metal suit toward the giant crab with tow of Frieza's men following her and then the two mean near dying by the crabs pincers.

"Vegeta…"

The screen changes once more to show Vegeta with a dark 'M' on his forehead slamming his fist into the back of Goku's head and taking the senzu bean Goku had been reaching for.

"Trunks…"

The screen changed a final time to show Trunks standing in a flowing white wedding dress looking over at the fish he was about to 'marry'.

The screen when dark and Chi-Chi turned back to the crowd. "Right then" she said. "We will find out the winner right after this commercial."

AN: Vote ya'll. Ginyu, Bulma, Vegeta or Trunks. Well on to the next commercial.


	8. 4th Commercial

Chapter 7: 4th Commercial

The television flickers on in a dark room and Pilaf's face appears in the screen. "I'm going to take over you're useless little planet" he screams. "I will win."

A young Saiyan male walks in on the screen and blows Pilaf's head off his shoulders. The Saiyan turns toward the screen and the audience and bows deeply. "Thank-you for watching this commercial. Everything is fine, this was just a test."

_Click_

The television is cut off and the room goes dark again.


End file.
